Marvel contre DC
by Neliia
Summary: Joyeux Halloween ! Où comment Stiles et Derek se rencontrent lors d'une soirée d'Halloween... Histoire écrite pour la journée Halloween du groupe FB "Sterek's pack". Elle est en deux points de vues et se lit avec l'histoire de Plurielle "DC contre Marvel".


_Salut les Louveteaux !_

 _Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de la journée Halloween du groupe FB "Sterek's pack". C'est une histoire en deux points de vues qui se lit avec l'histoire de Plurielle qui reprend le point de vue de Derek !_

* * *

Stiles ouvrit la porte du manoir des Hale, seul. Scott l'avait abandonné pour venir avec Allison, une fois de plus. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer la montagne de gâteaux apéros et d'alcool qu'il avait obtenu illégalement. Son père n'en saurait rien...

La première personne qu'il croisa fut Lydia qui lui lança un regard admirateur sur son costume de Loki. Il lâcha malgré lui un soupir soulagé. Personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme, encore plus quand elle était l'organisatrice de la soirée.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par un costume en particulier : Batman. Un fan de DC ? Réellement ? Sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude, Stiles fonça avant de lui donner une réplique culte de son personnage Marvel préféré : Loki.

 _« - La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte. »_

Bon peut-être que ça avait sonné un peu plus condescendant que prévu. Mais DC quoi ! Il vit l'inconnu croiser les bras sur son torse, faisant ressortir ses muscles. Et il n'allait sincèrement pas s'en plaindre. Foi de Stilinski, il pouvait jurer que ce n'était pas les muscles de son costume. L'inconnu lui répondit :

 _« - I'm Batman. »_

A ces mots, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ?! C'était la seule réplique qu'il pouvait lui donner ? Il lui sortait une des meilleures répliques de Marvel et la seule chose qui lui disait était ça? Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras à son tour :

 _« - Ou plutôt Cap'tain Obvious. »_

L'inconnu n'eut pas l'air de s'énerver, ce qui rassura Stiles. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire foirer toutes ses relations. Pourtant, le brun se redressa, sembla froncer ses sourcils avant de le toiser, un rictus aux coins des lèvres :

 _« - Piètre Dieu. »_

Okay alors là, il avait déclenché sa colère !

 _« - Piètre Dieu ?! Je suis le Dieu du mensonge et de la duperie, le Dieu du mal, le Dieu de la traîtrise ! J'ai envahi New-York ! Comment tu peux dire ça alors que t'es juste un milliardaire qui a trop de films pour qu'on s'y retrouve !?_

 _\- Trop de films ? Trop de films ?! En réalité c'est juste que mon univers est si étendu et riche qu'il n'y a pas assez d'acteurs et de films pour tout exploiter. Il a suffit de quinze minutes dans quelques films dont tu n'es même pas le personnage principal pour développer ton dieu. Et je ne parle même pas de la fin de son histoire... Pathétique. »_

Stiles ne se contrôla plus, ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour appuyer ses propos et tant pis s'il ne ressemblait plus à Loki comme il se l'était promis avant de venir :

 _« - Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai pas de film ! Loki est un des meilleurs anti-héros, au moins lui est réaliste... pas comme un gars bourré de frics qui choisit de se déguiser en chauve-souris parce qu'il assume pas d'avoir perdu ses parents ! Bonjour l'angoisse d'abandon. Ça fait pas un univers ça, juste un héros en collant. »_

Non content de l'énerver, l'inconnu répliqua :

 _« - Et on en parle de ton univers à toi ? Suffit de faire une multitude de film à gros budgets et ça y est. Pas de scénario, pas d'histoire, juste une grosse enveloppe avec des têtes d'affiche. C'est ridicule._

 _\- Okay, alors là, c'est pas Loki que t'as vexé mais c'est Stiles Stilinski, premier du nom, fan incontesté de tous les films Marvel. T'es cuit mon petit pote. Parce que, contrairement aux films DC, sache que… »_

Finalement, Stiles passa l'intégralité de sa soirée avec l'inconnu. Il était drôle, intéressant, intelligent et incroyablement beau. Son seul défaut était visiblement de préférer les DC aux Marvel. Alors le jeune homme se resservit un verre avant d'entamer une longue discussion alliant de nombreux sujets avec ce bel inconnu.

 **Ω**

 _« - Dereeeeeeek, imagine on attrape tous Alzheimer mais personne s'en souvient. On ferait comment ?_

 _\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans cette boisson, mais je suis autant imbibé qu'une... une éponge ! Mais t'as pas l'air mieux Sti.. Stilian... Sti... Loki. »_

Derek se mit à pouffer et Stiles sourit bêtement. Il adorait ce son. Tout comme il avait adoré cette conversation. Et cette soirée. Même s'il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Derek, qui se trouvait être le frère de Cora. Il était ravi et encore plus qu'il reconnaisse enfin qu'il était Loki !

 _« - Aaaaaah ! Tu admets enfin… spèce de … collant ! Je suis Loki le meilleur Dieu de ce…. m.. cet.. cet univers !_

 _\- Tu es peut-être le meilleur dieu de ton univers mais Marvel n'est rien comparé à DC comics ! Rien !_

 _\- Pfff, t'es peut être le Batman le plus sexy de la timeline DC mais t'es aussi le plus borné, Batboy. Ahah. Batboy. »_

Stiles rit bêtement sans se rendre compte que son filtre n'avait pas fonctionné et qu'il avait avoué ce qu'il pensait.

 _« - T'es grave sexy aussi, même si j'ai jamais vu un homme avec des cornes._

 _\- Euh.. elles sont détachables ? »_

Stiles ôta son casque tout en se fustigeant intérieurement. L'alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son filtre. Pourtant, la réponse de Derek lui réchauffa le ventre et il sentit des papillons lui courir dans l'estomac :

 _« - Ha ouais. Là t'es... wahou... je... »_

Et avant que Stiles ne lui réponde, Derek l'embrassa. C'était la meilleure soirée d'Halloween de toute sa vie. Quand le baiser prit fin, il souffla :

 _« - Définitivement le Batman le plus sexy. »_

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !_

 _Happy Halloween ! :D_


End file.
